There are various known structures that are designed to remove silt from bodies of water. These known structures are normally designed to remove the silt by scooping the material from the bottom, using a clamshell bucket to dig the material from the bottom, using an auger device to extract the material, or by using a suction type of device to remove the material from the bottom. In these known structures, it is necessary to convey or transport the extracted material to an area or settlement pond in which the silt can separate out from the high volume of water that accompanies the silt. It is quite expensive to provide a location in which the water mixed silt can be deposited in order for the silt to settle out from the water and the water subsequently removed. Furthermore, depending on how far away from the body of water the settlement pond is located, the cost of transporting the water mixed silt may be very high. The time needed to permit the silt to separate from the water, remove the water and allow the silt to dry for subsequent removal from the settlement pond can take weeks. This long time adversely slows the process of removing the silt from the bottom of the body of water. It is desirable to have a quicker and more cost effective manner in which to remove silt from a body of water.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.